jenseits_des_nebelsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rieke
Wolf Moon Sweet Dreams Wolf Totem Traust »'Ich kann nicht aufhören zu zittern... kann nicht aufhören, die Erde mit meinen Klauen zu zerwühlen... kann mich nicht zurückhalten... Was geschieht mit mir? Muss ich sterben? Werde ich geboren? Werde ich wahnsinnig?«'' »Gib jedem Geist seinen gerechten Lohn.«'' »'Die Stärke des Rudels ist der Wolf, und die des Wolfs das Rudel.«'' »''''Jede Traumlandschaft ist ein Seelenzustand.«'' Erscheinung Rieke ist eine Frau von knapp 20 Jahren, die wohl schwer einzuordnen ist: Mit ca 158 Fingerbreiten recht klein und schmal, freingliedrig, beinahe ausgezehrt. Dennoch würde niemand sie als "niedlich" bezeichnen können. Wochenlange Reisen, die sie an düstere und trostlose Orte führten, verschlangen jedes Gramm Fett, das sie am Leib hatte. Doch sie wirkt nicht kränklich. Das Haar, schwarz und glänzend wie Rabenfedern, trägt sie zumeist ungebändigt weich über ihren Rücken fallend. Dann und wann geschmückt mit Perlen, Federn, Flechtungen und Bändern. Dunkle, geheimnisvolle Augen mit einem Blick, der mal heiter und listig, mal aber wissend, ernst und melancholisch ist, beherrschen ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht. Sie ist mit großer Selbstverständlichkeit körperlich, jedoch nicht provozierend oder anbiedernd. Sie bewegt, kleidet und verhält sich wie sie ist – nicht, weil sie etwas damit bewirken möchte: das hat sie nicht nötig. Ihr dunkles Äußeres ergänzen Federn, Amulette, Gebein und andere okkulte Talsimane. '' ''Rieke kann zuhören – und dabei beobachtet sie. Sie kann sprechen – mit einer samtigdunklen Stimme, die nicht laut sein muss um gehört zu werden. Rieke ist einfach – '' ''ursprünglich und wahrhaftig. Präsent und geheimnisvoll. '' ''Lebenslustig und todesnah. '' ''Temperemantvoll und weise. Mit einer selbstbewussten Haltung und den Bewegungen einer Tänzerin und oftmals umgeben vom schweren Duft nach Räucherwerk und Kräutern, gibt diese kleine Frau einiges an widersprüchlichen Rätseln auf und unbestritten geht von ihr eine Faszination aus, der man sich nur schwer entziehen kann. Wenn man dafür empfänglich ist. Mancheiner mag in ihr vielleicht das wilde Blut der Pikten erahnen können. Und wer sie dahingehend näher in Augenschein nimmt, dem dämmert es allmählich: Es ist die Art, wie sie sich bewegt, die an pirschende Raubkatzen erinnert, an schleichende Gefahr, Angriffe aus dem Hinterhalt – und es ist das edle Seitenprofil, die rabenschwarzen, glänzenden Haare, die dunklen teuflischen Augen. Trivia "Anne! Anneli! Nimm dieses finstere Ungeheuer von mir weg! Ich will es nicht sehen!" "Das ist deine Tochter genau so wie meine." "Wirklich? Die Kinder, die ich gezeugt habe, sind normal." "Wie kannst du es wagen… zu unterstellen …" "In deiner Piktenverwandtschaft gab es Zauberinnen. Davon kommt das. Dein Piktenblut und dein Schoß sind verdorben, Weib. Darum brachtest du dieses Ungeheuer zur Welt." "Dieses Kind… das war der Wille der Götter! Das ist deine Tochter genauso wie meine! Was sollte ich machen? Sie erwürgen? Die Nabelschnur nicht abbinden? Was soll ich jetzt machen? Sie in den Wald schaffen und dort lassen? Was willst du von mir, bei den Göttern?!" "Mama! Papa!" "Weg du Scheusal!" "Wie kannst du es wagen? Wie kannst du es wagen, das Kind zu schlagen? Halt! Wo gehst du hin? Wohin? Zu ihr, ja? Zu ihr!" "Ja doch, Weib. Ich bin ein Mann, ich kann mein Verlangen stillen, wo ich will und wann ich will, das ist mein Geburtsrecht. Und du ekelst mich an. Du und die Frucht deines entarteten Bauches. Warte nicht mit dem Abendessen. Ich komme nicht über Nacht zurück." "Mama… Warum weinst du? Warum schlägst du mich und stößt mich weg? Ich war doch artig… Mama! Liebe Mama!" --------------- Das Mädchen wusste, dass der Wolf da war. Seine Eltern und die anderen Kinder glaubten ihm nicht, doch es wusste, dass es den Wolf wirklich gab. Sie dachten, es würde lügen, und sie hatten Angst vor Wölfen, aber das Mädchen hatte keine Angst. Der Wolf tötete die bösen Dinge, die das Mädchen in seinen Träumen verfolgten. Es hatte sich noch nie gefragt, warum die bösen Dinge es in seinen Träumen verfolgten oder warum der Wolf sie tötete. Doch der Wolf tat es einfach, denn er war eine Laima. Und eines Nachts, als der geheimnisvolle Wolf sie wieder beschützt hatte... da folgte sie ihm. Hinein in die Schatten. In ein neues Leben. --------------- "Die Laima hat viele Gesichter. Wunderschöne Fee. Buckliges Mütterlein. Hässliche Vettel. Flinke Wölfin. Blutrünstiges Monster. Die Laima hat auch viele Namen. Knochenmutter. Waldweib. Todlose. Norne. Baba Jaga. Hexe. Schicksalsweberin. Todeswölfin. Ein Kind, das von einer Laima geraubt wurde, lässt sich nicht mehr zurückgewinnen. Das ist absolut unmöglich. Und es geht nicht einmal darum, dass das Kind nicht zu finden wäre, weil die Todeswölfin ein ungewöhnlich verborgenes Leben führt. Es geht nicht einmal darum, dass die Laima sich das Kind nicht wegnehmen lässt, dabei ist sie kein Gegner, den man im Kampf unterschätzen darf, sei es in menschlicher, sei es in Wolfsgestalt. Der springende Punkt ist, dass das geraubte Kind kein Kind mehr ist. In den von einer Wölfin geraubten Kindern gehen Veränderungen vor sich. Sie verwandeln sich und werden selbst zu Wölfinnen. Laimas vermehren sich nicht. Sie erhalten ihre Art, indem sie Kinder entführen und verwandeln. Ihr könnt das Kind nicht mehr retten. Ihr könnt nur euch selbst schützen. Indem ihr euch fernhaltet." - Ein Weiser aus den Grenzkönigreichen' --------------- Es gibt nur ein Recht auf der Welt! Das göttliche Recht! Die ganze Natur unterliegt diesem Recht, die ganze Erde und alles, was auf dieser Erde lebt. Zauberei aber und Magie sind diesem Recht zu wider! Darum sind die Magier, Zauberinnen, Hexenmeister und Hexen verflucht, und bald kommt der Tag des Zorns, an dem das himmlische Feuer ihre unflätige Existenz vernichten wird! Ich beschwöre euch, ihr guten und gottesfürchtigen Leute, glaubt nicht den beiden Hexen aus dem Moor, wendet euch weder um Rat an sie noch mit einer Bitte! Lasst euch weder von ihrer Gestalt irreführen noch von ihrer glatten Rede, denn wahrlich sage ich euch, dass diese Zauberinnen sind wie geweißte Gräber, von außen schön, innen jedoch voller Fäulnis und morscher Knochen! Verderbnis! Wahrlich sage ich euch, wer an ihre Träume und Visionen glaubt, gleicht einem, der den Wind fangen oder einen Schatten ergreifen will. Er erliegt einem Trugbild, einem Zerrspiegel, welcher lügt oder dummes Zeug redet gleich einem Weibe bei der Geburt. Dumm ist fürwahr, wer Traumgespinsten Glauben schenkt und den Pfad der Täuschung beschreitet. Denn das göttliche Recht Mitras ist das einzig, das wahr und wahrhaftig ist! - Aus dem Manifest des Propheten Tiberio Soundtrack Sweet dreams are made of this Who am I to disagree? I travel the world And the seven seas, Everybody's looking for something. Some of them want to use you Some of them want to get used by you Some of them want to abuse you Some of them want to be abused. Sweet dreams are made of this Who am I to disagree? Broken Sleep Haine Es ist vollendet A Wonderful Life Wolfsherz friedvoll Lured Titanium Gesang der Laima Kriegsgeister In The Woods Übertritt The Wood Hag Bona Dea Devil Woman Das Rudel Bild:Lil.jpg|'''Lil: Lil ist die Weise, die Kluge, die Hüterin des von Rieke beanspruchten Reviers der Geistwelt. Und nur auf eben jener Seite, in jenem Revier in den Träumen ist sie anzutreffen. Bild:Thihirta.jpg|'Thihirta': Eine schattenhafte Kreatur in Wolfsgestalt. In die fleischliche Welt gerufen von der Todeswölfin ist er gekommen um sie zu schützen. Er ist der Vorpreschende, der Kampfeslustige. Bild:Numea.jpg|'Numea': Sie ist Thihirtas Zwillingsschwester. In die Welt des Fleisches kommt sie lauernd und neugierig wie ihr Bruder als Traumgespinst, ein Element halb Wasser, halb Rauch um Rieke zu schützen – zurückhaltender im Angriff; doch steht sie in ihrer Unerbittlichkeit dem Bruder in nichts nach. Bild:Nahdear.jpg|'Nahdear': Der Jäger und Hetzer. Einmal auf die Spur seiner Beute angesetzt verfolgt und jagt er diese mit unheimlicher Zielstrebigkeit unerbittlich. Wenn nötig, durch Welten und Zeiten. Haus und Hof Bild:Quintus.jpg|'Quintus': Einst Knappe des stolzen Ritters Arres, Offizier vom Orden der Sonne - nun in den Diensten der Hexe. Nicht ganz freiwillig. Bild:Bukephalos.jpg|'Bukephalos': Nur ein sturer Esel wie der edle Bukephalos kann die unheimliche Präsenz des Raubtiers derart stoisch ertragen, dass er die Hexe wie ein braves Ross über Weg und Wildnis auf seinem Rücken trägt. Allein dafür muss man dem Eselchen ein besonderes Maß an Tapferkeit zugestehen. Obschon er eher Quintus als Lasttier hilfreich zur Seite gestellt wurde. Bild:Hektor.jpg|'Hektor': Der kleine gefleckte Hund leistet Quintus Gesellschaft und sichert mit zuverlässiger Wachsamkeit das beschauliche Heim. Kategorie:Spielercharaktere